


Some Type of Truth

by losersclub



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spelled Ouma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclub/pseuds/losersclub
Summary: I fell in love‘Cause no one saw me the way you didAnd no one's seen me that way sinceBut for a short time that's how I lived--Ouma needs a tutor, fortunately Saihara has the perfect person! Unfortunately, said tutor is unbelievably Ouma's type.





	Some Type of Truth

"It's really no use, Shumai! Go on without me! I'll hold em off!"

"Kokichi, I can only help if you let me."

 

One of the boys made a perplexed face, repeating back a question under his breath. He knew he was capable of grasping the schoolwork that was wildly splayed out on the table in front of him, but he still just couldn't bring himself to sit still. Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara were seated on the floor, on opposite sides of a coffee table, trying to get last minute homework done. Well, really, it was more like the latter was trying to help the former finish his work, which he had barely started.

 

Kokichi was on the verge of dropping out of school. He knew this, and would just skirt around the problem when it came up, changing the subject or pretending he didn't hear anything. He was smart, probably smarter than the majority of his peers, but that seemed to be his problem. School was boring. Their summer vacation was coming to an end, meaning his second term of the year would start in the next few weeks.

 

The idea of sitting at a desk, surrounded by kids his age who would really prefer to be doing anything else, given papers that couldn't be less monotonous if they asked a toddler to scribble on them just wasn't Kokichi's idea of a good pastime. He knew most of it, anyways. Well, he knew it, but couldn't apply his knowledge onto the papers. It made his brain feel like it was filled with cotton and syrup.

 

"Oh, well, it's already four. Damn, I best be going now, Shumai!" Kokichi lazily mumbled, uncurling himself from his spot in front of the table, bones cracking. "It's been reaaal fun."

 

Shuichi sighed, partially at the nickname, but mostly because it was barely 3:30. "Alright, Kokichi. I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"Aww, is my beloved scared I won't return to his warm embrace?" Kokichi taunted. The two were best friends, nothing more, but that didn't stop the shorter boy from relentless teasing.

 

Shuichi had nothing to say to that, rolling his eyes playfully and returning his gaze to the mess in front of him. As he heard the doorknob turn, and Kokichi start humming to himself, Shuichi's head snapped up.

 

"Kichi, wait a moment!" he exclaimed. That sure caught the boy's attention, Shuichi rarely used any nicknames for him. Kokichi hesitated in the doorway, waiting for his best friend to stop stumbling wildly towards him with his hand digging around in his shorts pocket. A few jokes crossed his mind, but the sudden burst of energy from Shuichi had him too intrigued.

 

"Ah!" Shuichi finally fished a small strip of paper out, offering it up to Kokichi. "A tutor! Amami, from my math class. He needs extra money, wanted me to recommend him if I could."

 

"Is he cuuute~?" Kokichi cooed, smiling one of his infuriatingly sly smiles. "Either way, thanks Shuuuumai! I'll text him... maybe."

 

-

 

Kokichi collapsed ungracefully onto his bed, pulling his phone out of his back pocket, along with the neatly folded(by Shuichi, of course) strip of paper containing the number he needed. He really didn't think too much of it. This Amami kid would probably be hopelessly boring and nerdy, and they'd grow tired of each other quickly, so he'd entertain the idea for Shuichi's sake.

 

you: hey my friend said you're looking to tutor people

you: its ur lucky day! i'm dumb as hell

 

Kokichi clearly thought he was hilarious. He set his phone off to the side after inputting a contact name, pulling his shirt off to change into something more comfortable. It was still quite early, 4:11 PM according to his phone, but he didn't like staying in the day's clothes for too long. Throwing on a tank top and abandoning his shorts for a softer pair, he plopped himself back on his bed, inspecting his nails idly.

 

_BZZT._

 

Kokichi found himself snatching up his phone quickly, ready to finally have some excitement in his day.

 

amami: Hey, Saihara finally gave that to someone? Thought he had forgotten.

amami: I'm free most days before five. Actually, all of them except Monday. What do you need help in?

you: heey, you answered so quickly! that's adorable!

 

Of course, he meant that in a condescending way. The earlier Amami was aware of his obnoxious personality, the better for him. He didn't want to spend more than two days on this pointless tutoring thing.

 

you: help in anything you can offer, amami-chan! i'm super hopeless!

amami: Alright. Does tomorrow work for you, then? Please bring whatever you're working on, and payment. Say, ¥500 per hour?

 

Kokichi scowled at his phone. Would anything get under Amami's skin? _Come on, entertain me..._ he thought, hands hovering around the phone's keyboard.

 

you: it works, i guess... i'll grace you with my presence! but no photos!

amami: Does 1 pm work for you, then?

you: i'll be there, if i feel like it!

 

He could practically hear Shuichi scolding him for being flaky.

 

amami: Please come. I'm counting on you!

you: ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to work on this for AGES but i finally decided to proof read the first chapter and get it up! sorry it's short, the original draft for the first chapter is about 7 pages long but i've decided to split it a biiiiiiiiiit shorter... oumami fans rise up i fucking love these idiots


End file.
